


Rest and Relaxation

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Forced Drag, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a deep breath in and cracked his knuckles. One. Two. Three.</p><p>“What’s the trouble is that you let the little runt of a man go off Scot free because you didn’t want trouble!”</p><p>Four. Five. Six. Exhale. His fingers splayed out and his vision became increasingly hazy. Don’t focus on him, just focus on the hum of machinery. It wasn’t worth it.</p><p>“What’s trouble, you filthy piece of cow crap, is that you’re-”</p><p>He didn’t mean to hurt Soldier. He really didn’t. Engineer took a few steps back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Relaxation

Peace and quiet. No more shouting, no more yelling. None of that, no sir.

He lifted a wrench and set about adjusting a loose bolt on a spare Dispenser in the corner. When he just set into the rhythm of fixing the machinery and working with his tools, it felt perfect. Why couldn’t people be like machines? They were always fussing and complaining and making a right mess of things.

Machines were perfect. Even if they malfunctioned, it just took a bit of elbow grease and the right tools, not to mention the know-how, to get them working again. Machines just made sense.

People? Not so much.

Engineer swallowed and licked at his dry lips. Maybe Scout was onto something, with that idea that his workshop was too dry. It was the heat from the machinery and boiler that made it that way. His workshop just so happened to be in the basement of their respective section of the base and that didn’t make for the best of conditions, certainly, but he made do.

Just why did everyone else have to fuss so gosh darn much? He just wanted peace and quiet. No, not complete silence. It just didn’t feel right if there wasn’t the whir of something mechanical going, or the clanging of metal against metal. There was something so calming about it all. Something so right.

Metal clanged against brick. Corrugated, reinforced steel doors slammed back against the and Soldier marched on in. Yelling. Yelling! Soldier was always yelling!

Engineer stood slowly and wiped his gloves off on his overalls, glancing up at the furious teammate. “Problem, Pardner?”

“If you’re going to hide behind those pathetic toys of yours instead of staying and fighting like a real man, then I don’t know why you’re even on this team!”

“Disputes between you and Scout aren’t any of my business, Solly. You know that.”

“He stole my barbecue sauce!”

“And he said he didn’t. I can’t say which is what, Solly. All I can say is I’m not about to get in the thick of it. That says trouble like—”

Soldier had him by the straps of his overalls, and lifted him onto his toes. “What’s the trouble, Maggot, is that I trusted you to have my back!”

He took a deep breath in and cracked his knuckles. One. Two. Three.

“What’s the trouble is that you let the little runt of a man go off Scot free because you didn’t want trouble!”

Four. Five. Six. Exhale. His fingers splayed out and his vision became increasingly hazy. Don’t focus on him, just focus on the hum of machinery. It wasn’t worth it.

“What’s trouble, you filthy piece of cow crap, is that you’re-”

He didn’t mean to hurt Soldier. He really didn’t. Engineer took a few steps back.

Soldier’s hand raised to his chin, then pulled back and lifted up into the light. Under the large helmet narrow eyes examined red blood.

Engineer licked his lips. “Now, Solly, I told you not to come on in here. I told you to not to act like that.” Placating words, a placating stance. But he knew that Soldier would come charging into him. He was a planning man and he had plans for that.

Soldier hunched his shoulders up, lowered his head slightly, and ran forward, arms out to tackle.

Peace and quiet. That’s all he wanted. He didn’t want fights.

Engineer sidestepped Soldier, then shot his foot out to trip the other. It was a low blow, but he didn’t have time for this ruckus.

The fall had to hurt. Soldier wasn’t huge like Heavy, but he had more than enough weight on him to make the fall hard. Engineer shook his head and circled around behind the groaning man.

Poor fool had slammed into the wall , then flopped onto the floor. “I didn’t want to hurt you, Soldier. I’m more than willing to let you go, right now. Don’t make this more than it is.”

“I am not a woman, Maggot! I’m going to rip you to pieces!”

“I’m on the same team, Soldier. Don’t risk your reputation and your body with a minor scuffle like this. Let’s just let bygones be bygones.”

Soldier moved to unsteady feet and lunged forward once more, seemingly ready to make good on his threat.

Too bad, that. Engineer was ready for him. He sidestepped again and brought a strong right hook into Soldier’s side. It caught the other off-guard and made Soldier turn shakily towards him. He brought his feet into a fighting stance— not too close or too far, and in a way so he was balanced— raised and angled his arms up, and clenched his hands into fists.

Soldier caught on and brought his own fists up.

For being so violent, Soldier didn’t even know a good fighting stance. His legs were too straight and close together, and his arms bent too much and raised too high. His balance was terrible and he wasn’t taking deep enough breaths.

Engineer jabbed hard at Soldier’s left side, then stepped quick and punched into his right. Then an uppercut to the chin. He smirked when Soldier staggered back.

“You’ve got guts, but I’ve got power!” Soldier lunged again and got a hard jab at Engineer’s shoulder. It barely missed the neck and face, if that was where Soldier had been aiming.

True, it was powerful. The punch would leave a solid bruise. But Soldier didn’t have enough balance or enough fighting intelligence to know when he was outmatched. He was a charging bull, going for the most obvious target and not realizing when that was the plan all along.

Engineer smirked when a punch caught him on the lip. Busted, but he’d be fine. Better than fine. He licked up the blood, spit it out onto the cement floor, and moved in. Jab, jab, uppercut, jab, uppercut. He had Soldier cornered now, penned into the walls and with nowhere to go but out.

Knock out.

It wasn’t like he wanted to hurt Soldier, but it was definitely a pleasing experience once he did. So much power, all easily overtaken with a bit of skill, strength, and intelligence.

Power was a heady thing. He didn’t have as much of it as Soldier did, yet he’d won. He could have peace and quiet now. He could work on his machines.

Or he could make damn sure Soldier knew that he didn’t pick sides in team battles and that he wouldn’t be shouted at or accosted without serious problems for whoever was doing it. Soldier needed to learn that lesson that everyone else seemed smart enough to know without a thorough teaching.

Engineer grinned, cracked his knuckles, and set to work.

Soldier would never mention it to the others. That was the best part of this. To admit that his own teammate had done this was to admit that he had failed in fighting and everything else. It would be a personal failure and a personal shame and best of all? Soldier would learn his lesson.

There would probably be no need for a next time. But if there was? Soldier wasn’t dense enough not to remember the first time and at least make it more interesting and less frustrating. Maybe next time he’d come at Engineer and make it a challenge.

Either way, Engineer couldn’t really say he minded. He certainly didn’t mind this time, and it was far from over.

Any minute Soldier would wake up on the cot, shackled to the legs of the bed and splayed out in a pretty dress. It was a bit ripped up at the seams at the bodice of it, but once it went to the skirt of the dress, it was perfect and full. Soldier looked like a real Southern Belle. Oh, well, he wasn’t Southern as far as Engineer knew. Ah well. Engineer could imagine, couldn’t he?

It was just too bad he’d have to repair the dress after all the abuse it had taken getting onto the unconscious teammate. Not that he had a problem with that. Sewing was just almost as calming as working with his machines, and nearly as satisfying.

There was a grunt, then a swear.

Sleeping Beauty was awake and sounding cranky. He chuckled and glanced over at Soldier. “Evening, Pardner. Sleep well?”

“I am going to pull your guts out of your body if you do not get me off this bed and let me kick the ever-loving crap out of you!”

“In the dress?”

“What?”

“You want to do all that, still wearing the dress?”

Pure gold, watching Soldier’s face redden in realization. There was no helmet obscuring his vision. Soldier could fully see that there was, indeed, a pink silk dress on his body and there was no hiding it.

“There a problem?”

“I-you, this!”

“I don’t quite follow. Is there something you want to tell me, Pardner?”

“You put me in a dress?”

“Well, of course. The skirt and blouse just didn’t suit your complexion and there was blood on your uniform. Shame, that, you’re not supposed to get blood on your uniform. So I’m just washing it,” he nodded over at the machine shaking and pounding away over in the corner. “When it’s done washing and drying, I’ll let you go. I think that’s fair enough, don’t you?”

“If you do not let me go this instant, you filthy Maggot, I will make sure that you are dishonorably discharged from service! I will personally sign off on it myself!”

“Soldier. If I let you go right now, I’ll have to go get the whole rest of the team to come down here and let you go. But if you want to go early, I’ll let you. Actually, no, you’re right, I’ll go and—”

“Do not move a muscle! You will personally let me go right this instant!”

“They let you go, or I do after your clothes are washed and dried. There is no other option, Soldier. This either stays between you and me, or I air our dirty laundry. How’s that for teamwork, mm?”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“I don’t have anything to hide.”

“This dress-”

“You’re the one wearing it. Can you prove I didn’t get it from your own closet, hmm?”

“You’re… you’re a real…”

“What’s that?” He leaned over the bed, grinning down at Soldier. “Sorry, Peach, I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“What are you going to do?” Gruff, like Soldier didn’t have to do anything but maybe he’d humor Engineer and his plans.

“Anything I want, Darlin. You’re not free yet and as far as I’m concerned, I have all the time I need to make sure you know I don’t pick sides in disputes.”

“But you… you should with me!”

“I told you before and you’ll learn it now. I don’t pick sides. And I don’t expect you to pick sides with me either.”

Those blue eyes narrowed once again into slits, glaring up and just going right perfectly with the pout of Soldier’s lips.

“Don’t look at me like that, Soldier. I warned you an awful lot more times than I ever warned Scout.”

“You did this to Scout?” And oh, was that an indignant tone he heard and did he spy a pouting set of rough lips? It sure seemed like it.

“Not even close. You’re the only one who got the Royal treatment, Darlin. Now why don’t you just relax and let me get to work, hmm?”

“Never!”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He snapped his gloves off and sat. The weight dipped with the added weight, but it wasn’t going anywhere. He’d built the bed with steel and it would last and last.

He probably couldn’t say the same for either of them, but that was more than alright. They’d both make memories.

Soldier never let just plain pleasure show right away. It was like the man had an inability to feel it until normal people would be begging. That was where he first started moaning, like he only just then started feeling it and maybe it felt good and he’d just realized that. You had to work so much harder to get anything more than a moan. And begging? Just plain pleasure had never gotten that before.

But the man was a masochist. Oh, there was no two ways about it. The man was an absolute fool for pain. He’d moan and shake, shiver and plea, and all while pretending that he didn’t enjoy a bit of it. Like you were making up that he was enjoying it.

That never got old.

Engineer tweaked the metal battery clamp at Soldier’s exposed right nipple. “What was that, Darlin? Did you say turn up the power? It only goes so far.”

“I told you that you’re a child! You call that electricity! I’ve had fireflies zap me better!”

Engineer could see the tenting of the material just below Soldier’s waist, even with such a full skirt working to obscure it. He smirked. “Fireflies don’t zap, Darlin. That’s just a bit of natural bio-luminescence at work.”

“And it’s unnatural how poor you are at the one job you’re setting out to perform!” There was a groan at the end, a tiny groan that barely made it out, but still caught Engineer’s attention.

Turning up the power it was. What a perfect little machine of wonders. Why hadn’t he tried this before? “Oh, I’ve got far more than just a single job to perform. But don’t you worry your pretty little head a bit, Darlin, I’ll make sure to get the jobs done.”

His own clothes were repositioning themselves, thanks to the scene and how his body reacted. His pulse was quick and his thoughts were slow. How could he think about too much beyond the lovely blushing site of his very own Princess?

“You are… a failure… and a pathetic excuse for a… man.”

“Says the man wearing a dress and getting off on it.” And the dial just kept on turning. How high could it go? Oh, that clamp was looking a bit loose. He pulled it off with a sharp yank, then snapped it open and bit right back into the skin, taking in more of the pink nipple.

“Dammit! This… Engie!” Soldier twisted hard, trying to break away from it and only serving to dig the dull teeth of the clamp further into his nipple.

“Hardly fair I avoid the other one. It needs attention too, I reckon.” Engineer had a sense of balance in all things. Where there was pain, there should also be pleasure. Vice versa applied to this as well. He leaned in and moved to straddle Soldier, pinning him and pressing a kiss to the other nipple.

“Do not think… I will allow this!” More groans. More pained, low groans and now a higher moaning and panting.

The walls of angry shouts were crumbling. He’d be a shaking begging mass of Soldier clay soon enough. Engineer focused on sucking the other nipple harder, working the pink nub of flesh in his mouth and pulling back with it between his teeth.

Pleasure became pain, and Soldier was right back into crying out and cursing. Nothing solid, just jumbled curses and vague threats of nothing.

Engineer let go of the nipple with a smack of his lips, then leaned right back in to give it an apologetic kiss and lick. His right hand slid along the silky material and tweaked the nipple that had just been bitten and kissed. The other hand busied itself down below, stroking and rubbing at Soldier’s length that pressed up against the full skirt.

“Do ya want more, Darlin? Do ya want me to give you a good time?”

“The only good time I know is with your Mother, Maggot!”

Soldier smirked and turned his head to the side, spitting out the blood that Engineer brought up with his strong backhand “I see you’ve got a slap as hard as her. Maybe someday you’ll grow into a man, Son!”

Engineer laughed. He had to hand it to Soldier, sticking to the role. Not that Engineer had given him that role. Apparently Soldier had his own idea of what fantasy was going on here. Fine by Engineer.

“That right? So tell me, why is it you’re the one wearing her dress?”

“If I didn’t let you wear the pants, no one would.”

Let him. He laughed again and his laughter nicely complimented the resounding smack of flesh against flesh. “Just shut up and take it, Solly. I’ll get my pants off soon enough, don’t you worry.”

There was a grunt and another spit, but Soldier wasn’t looking angry when he turned his head to face Engineer again. “You always do.”

He didn’t like making a mess of things. He didn’t like it at all. Even when he worked with oils and grease and rust and everything else, he didn’t often get that dirty. When he did, he couldn’t complain too much because overalls were easy to clean.

Princess dresses were not nearly so easy to clean, especially when the stain was oil. That torn seam at the bodice was looking less and less likely to be repaired on top of that.

Engineer sighed and pressed his fingers deeper into the other who was splayed out so nicely.

Soldier arched and squirmed on his back, but he couldn’t get out of his position. His arms were up above his head, legs spread out, and there was a torn, messy pink silk dress with the bodice pushed down to expose his nipples and a skirt pulled up to expose his legs. The thick cock Engineer normally paid so much attention to remained hidden, bundled up with swathes of soft pink silk and nylon tulle.

The scene was absurd, bizarre, and erotic as all Hell. “Ready for me, Soldier?”

“I was born ready! Do or die, Maggot!”

He rolled his eyes and pulled fingers free. Slick with grease and he wouldn’t think about it. Why had he taken off his gloves again? To get a better feel of Soldier’s skin? Disgusting. But he’d shower and wash up after. For now he pulled out a condom, opened it, tore it out, rolled it down, and pushed the head in a bit.

“Is that what you call a thrust! Your Mother does better.”

Engineer slammed his hips forward until his balls slapped against silk and hairy ass. An odd combination, but he could hardly say he minded.

He placed his fingers up to Soldier’s mouth and forced them inside. “Lick it clean, or I’ll stop.”

Soldier lapped along his fingers, sure, but he also bit every other moment, gnawing at the skin and scraping his teeth along the knuckles.

Disgusting, painful, and erotic. Odd how just Soldier being in the equation made everything a bit more erotic. He pounded into Soldier, not giving a damn if the sounds became pained, or if they kept on getting louder in pleasure. This was his moment and if Soldier got off on it, fine, but that was neither here nor there.

What was there was the intense pleasure boiling up through his blood with every thrust. With how hard Soldier moved and fought against his every thrust, things were tight, but slick. Soldier’s body was the perfect thing to take.

Soldier just had to go and try to bite off his damn fingers.

With a yelp, Engineer’s fingers were yanked out of that dangerous mouth and then slapped them across that bruising face. “You’ll watch it!”

“Make me!”

“Oh don’t worry, I plan on it, Darlin.” The abused fingers went right down to Soldier’s cock and began jerking at it, yanking and pulling in a way that couldn’t possibly feel good. To the normal person, that is.

Soldier just seemed to be in bliss. “That’s not anything! You call that rough? I don’t feel myself learning a lesson!”

Engineer stopped everything. Half of his cock inside remained buried in Soldier, the other half out and just waiting. Waiting patiently. He was a patient man.

Soldier grit his teeth. “You will resume at once!”

“Not a chance unless you say pretty please.”

“Please!”

“Pretty please, Soldier.” He edged out, slowly withdrawing inch by inch, until just the head remained inside.

“Pretty please!”

Engineer’s head popped out and slapped against Soldier’s bottom. “With a cherry on top.”

“Oh for PETE’S SAKES. Pretty please with a goddamn American cherry on top! Now if you do not continue and finish, I will personally break every one of your machines until you are the one begging!”

“You just had to ask, Darlin.” He slammed back in and resumed the violent pace, his cock pushing into his lover while his calloused hand worked the others cock mercilessly.

Once they really got started, Soldier didn’t take long to finish. A few grunts, a low moan, then he was off, spurting into the pink and white of the dress. Just perfect. Another stain to get out. Ah well.

The tensing, tightening, spasming muscles that contracted about his own cock brought a release on not too much longer. He put full effort into taking his good time with it though, pushing in deeply and really allowing himself to enjoy how completely his Soldier was. Finally he pulled out with a sigh and disposed of the used rubber.

“That was pathetic. You call that a fuck? My-”

“Mother could do it better, yeah, I know Darlin. Don’t always have to compare me to her, you know it?”

Soldier grunted, then smirked and turned his head towards Engineer. The lips were horrible bloody and there was a split down the middle of the bottom one.

The drier buzzed.

“Looks like I’m free to go, Engineer. Unless you’re not a man of your word.”

“Promise you won’t try and take me down again?”

“I can’t make that promise. Now let me go.”

Engineer sighed and moved back to Soldier. “Fine. But if you make me fight you again, I promise you’ll lose.”

“Just hurry up.”

It didn’t take long at all. First the feet, then both hands were freed from the shackles that Engineer had recently affixed to his bed.

He stood back a few paces, watching Soldier push himself up into a sitting position. Then Soldier stood and stretched out. “Get my uniform and bring it over. I’m changing now.”

Just like that, Soldier expected Engineer to move to his every command. He snorted, then moved to the drier. Maybe he would do it, but that didn’t mean Soldier was in charge. Engineer chose if he wanted to listen or not. That was all.

Soldier dressed quickly. He always did. So quick and efficient, like there was a specific way to do it and everyone else just wasted time and energy when they pulled on their clothing and buttoned up their buttons.

Just as quick as that, he marched to the door and slammed it open. He took a step forward, onto the first step, then paused, “Meet me tomorrow at 2200 in the War Room. Do Not be late! Is that understood?”

“Understood, Sir!” And a salute, smart and sharp.

Soldier slammed the door shut behind him and stomped up the rest of the stairs, making less and less noise with each step away.

Peace and Quiet. Just what he’d been looking for.


End file.
